


and you are mine.

by agentstarbuck



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, amor fati
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentstarbuck/pseuds/agentstarbuck





	and you are mine.

he looks smaller, like this. hidden behind machines and out-washed blankets, strapped to a bed that is no longer his, no longer hers. 

there is no other choice.

she goes to africa and she prays with a man supposed to be in a coma: she squeezes his hand and she thinks, oh, god, let him hear me. she finds a craft and she builds him a language: the sound of her heels clicking against the fbi halls reminds her of the seconds she’s lost, the seconds he needs. there is nothing she wouldn’t do. 

the card slips beneath her door along with the sun. as the light fills her room, she hears the floor creak underneath her hands.

she finds him bleeding. with monitors attached to his chest and heart, she doesn’t realize she’s been holding her breath until he opens his eyes.

later, she gets her hair cut. her hand lingers on the back of her neck just a second too long.


End file.
